Blinkenstein
by Tabloid
Summary: Blink creates the perfect girl, aptly named Mary Sue. But when she's accidently set loose upon the streets of New York, can Blink save his friends before they fall for the infamous Mary Sue? (chapter 2 fixed as best as I could...)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do no own Newsies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Mush asked warily, looking at the body lying on the wooden table.  
  
"Of course! What's wrong with creating a perfect, beautiful, intelligent girl?"  
  
"I dunno." Mush shrugged. "It's just got the ring of impending doom."  
  
"What do you know?" Blink scoffed. "It worked in Frankenstein." he added, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Didn't the monster kill Frankenstein's family and friends, leaving him all alone with only his hate of the monster to keep him company until he died a broken man in the Artic?"  
  
Blink shrugged. "Minor detail."  
  
Mush shrugged, too. "Okay, if it that doesn't bother you."  
  
"Why should that bother me? It's a fictional story. Flip the switch, Mush. It's time to being this girl to life."  
  
Mush, feeling entirely apprehensive, flips the switch. The lights flicker on and off, like a B-rated Hollywood horror movies.  
  
The lights come back on, and Blink and Mush stare at the face of the beautiful girl laying on the table.  
  
"Uh...Blink?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was something supposed to happen, or is that the next step?"  
  
"Shut up." Blink turned around and started fiddling with the controls to his laboratory. "I don't understand. Everything's set right, this should have-"  
  
The girl suddenly sat up, spilling her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. She blinked a couple times her long, blonde and naturally curled eyelashes fluttering over her perfect amethyst eyes. She broke out into a shining, perfect smile.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mary Sue."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Run! Run Blink and Mush! Get outta there before she- *feels everyone's eyes upon her* Oh, hehehehe. Well, that's the first chappie. I'm pretty much putting out whatever gets into my head at this point.bad writer's block, just little things popping into my head. All my fics are stuck. Very sad. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or the Mary Sue  
  
Mush laughed. "Mary Sue? What kind of a name is THAT?"  
  
She tossed her hair once more. "A perfect one." she purred.  
  
"Well, I think it makes you sound like you're gonna go marry your cousin." Mush retorted in a mock- hillbilly accent.  
  
"You're just jealous because you're not a perfect as I am." She answered sadly, then turned to Blink. "Why is it that people always hate the beautiful?"  
  
Blink just shrugged non-comitial. He wasn't eager to get in the middle of a fight between Mush and this so-called 'Mary Sue'.  
  
Instead, he just said "Let's go to the lodging house."  
  
As Blink lead down Mary Sue down the street, Mush whispered worriedly into Blink's ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno...I just have a bad feeling...how do you know we can trust this Mary Sue?"  
  
"Duh, you idiot. I created her."  
  
"Yeah. That should be a good enough reason for you. It's a good enough reason for me."  
  
Blink lightly whacked the side of Mush's head. ""Quit being a bonehead."  
  
*********  
  
"And that's Race, Dutchy, Pie, Spot Conlon and our leader, Jack Kelly." Blink finished, taking a huge breath at the end.  
  
A smile played at the corner of Mary Sue's mouth. "Hello, boys."  
  
"Hey, Mary." Jack said, the very essence of cool.  
  
"Mary Sue." she corrected, her smile gone for a moment, but almost immediately back in full wattage.  
  
Jack carefully looked her up and down, marking her beautiful face, slim body, bug bust and gorgeous legs. God, she is beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
He grinned. "Hey, Mary Sue, do ya wanna go to Tibby's for dinner?"  
  
She flashed a blinding smile. "I would love to."  
  
*********  
  
Two hours later, these happenings occurred:  
  
1.) A crying Mary Sue comes running in- WITHOUT JACK.  
  
2.) Jack is found unconscious in an alleyway  
  
3.) Mary Sue has no idea what happened to him.  
  
4.) Specs and Dutchy were found snogging in a closet.  
  
All of these happenings (except #4) prove that something mysterious is going on.  
  
And, Mush thinks to himself, I would bet my life that so-called perfect girl has something to do with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO? Whaddya think?  
  
*does her happy dance* THIS IS SO MUCH FUUUUN!!! 


End file.
